


The end of Hell

by Jana137



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jana137/pseuds/Jana137
Summary: In Negan s cell Daryl found the hope... "They have it Daryl. They found it. The medicine. But... came too late for me. They bit me, killed me and changed me... and now, I did the same to you... I bit you and maybe I kill you...I am so sorry... Daryl I am walker" She started to cry.





	1. Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammer, but English is not my first language, but I do my best.

The cell was dark, and suddenly the door opened. "You've got a gift" stuck inside, someone who has struggled.

"What is it?" He whispered, and lifted his head a little, he saw a slender woman with a black mask and bound hands.

"A gift from Negan. So, you can see what all you can have if you made the right choice," Dwight passed the mask from young woman head. She growled, but she had gug mouth. She wore the same white dress like him, but for her it was just pieces of white cloth, what ´s covering only the essentials. She was small but not so match around one meter and 60 centimeter. She has dirty dark hair and big green eyes.

"He'll be here until tomorrow morning. She is all yours, you can do anything what you want, "said Dwight. "I mean ... Do not kill her," he grinned and closed the door.

He went to her and passed her the tape from her mouth. "Do not touch me!"

"Do not worry," untied her and went back to his place.

She sat opposite him and watched him.

"What now?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I do not know."

"OK. I ask you therefore, right? Should I be worried? Will you want ... how to say this politely... Take your gift? "

"Do not worry, I will do nothing to you," he assured her

"Good for you, I'd kill you."

"You kill me? You?" he grinned. "How much you weigh? 50 kg or less."

"But you have no idea who I am."

"And who are you?" he growled. She did not answer. "How long are you here?" She asked after a while.

"A few days, and you?"

"About a week, damn bastard and I thought that the worst was in Alabama, but this one is even match worse than sick bastard from Alabama," she shook her head.

"Are you from Alabama?"

"Not from D.C., but it is now one. Where are you from?"

"Atlanta," he said.

"What is your name?"

"Daryl."

"I am Eny," she smiled and held out his hand. He handed it to her. "Why are you here?"

"Because I was recruited in one of his colony. I went there alone, that was a mistake, but for a long time we did not have any significant problems. I was recruited to Phoenix and Negan was not very happy. "

"Who is the Phoenix?"

"You do not know ... Can you keep a secret," she leaned to him. "They have it. They have medicine, Daryl. Red Cross found it. Our army advanced northwards. There will be here in a few days. They will come and save us. I am one of them. I am the front line of our army. But I made a mistake. You do not believe me?"

"No. Why would the army sent you to the front line? You are too small and very poor. I see almost no muscles and trust me...I can see a lot of them right now. " She adjusted her clothes

"They have a very good reason, why they send me. Trust me. I know something very special. Just a few people in the world know it. I can talk to them. I can talk with walkers. They understand me. They will never bite me. I can give them a hand in front of mouth and they will never bite me. I can go to them and kill them with a knife and they will not even try to stop me. I can see their souls. Trust me, Daryl, they want just peace just as we do. I see their souls, and when I kill them I free them and they thank me for it. I am helping souls find peace. Why are you laughing?!"

He just laughing really hard. "So the army has the medicine and they send some media here...That is... so unbelievable."

"Believe what you want. They will come in a few days. Maybe...earlier. If these damn bastards give me back my things. I can call to my people. I need my watch. I have a transmitter in my watch. "

"Well ... your wound on the forehead is match worse than I thought," He went closer."You're bleeding into the brain." She pushed his hand away. "Do not touch me! I do not have delusions and trust me. There is a big safe zone. Florida is cleaned... "

"So why are you not there?"

"Because... I take this crazy world with me, anywhere I go" she told him. "In a few days you'll understand and you might be dismayed. Maybe you will be so scared, who was next to you and who spoke with you."

The door opened and they saw four men "Ah ... Am I disturbing you?" asked Negan.

"No more than usual," she snapped.

"I like you ...Daryl have you met little Eny ... She recruited people against me with some nonsense stories about drug and army. Did she already tell you her amazing story? How she can see souls and how she talks with walkers. " Negan laughed. "She thinks they will not eat her. She has so nice fairytales!"

"It is not a damn fairytale! I can see human soul. I can see walker´s souls and I can also see your soul too. And I do not like it. It is dark and cruel."

Negan just laughed more. "You have a very nice story. Anyway, I will not disturb you any longer and Daryl... I have one small job for you. But I am sure you will enjoy it."

Daryl did not respond.

Negan continued. "Maybe you do not know something about your new little girlfriend. Eny should be one of the girls for my men. But instead to be friendly, she bit one and really badly. "

Eny just clicked her teeth "You have no idea how badly."

Daryl grinned. "Okay, I agree, I will go out and I will find her some nice gift. Do you prefer chocolate or caramel, Eny? "

„Caramels, chocolate is hard for the liver, "she said and laughed. "But suffice me some flowers. I love roses, red one, if you find it. "

"OK, I will go somewhere and I will find for you dozen roses," he grinned.

"Well, you two are really hilarious couple. I really do not know, Dwight, why did you put together these two . But watch how to break each other... It should be nice."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You will see. Daryl, go to Eny. "

But Daryl did not move.

"OK, if you do not want... Help him." Two men caught him up and pushed him to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked him quickly.

"Sure," he caught his arm.

"Okay ... so Daryl, now you show Eny what is her new job"

"What?" He asked.

"Take that little whore. Right here. Right now "

They looked at each other.


	2. Strange order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Eny have vere strange order...

They looked at each other. "Are you kidding me? Uh ... where the hell we are? In some very low quality porn? I am not porn star! You're a sick you know that. "

"Come on," he smiled. "Daryl ..."

"Well ... she is not the worst ... Okay, but close the door," leaning toward her neck. She tried to push him away, but he was stronger. Kiss her neck. "When they will close the door…just scream! I will not touch you, "he whispered into her ear, almost inaudibly.

"No, the door stays open," said Negan.

"Another idea?" She looked at him.

"Not really," he whispered and pulled away. " I will not do it. Not in front of everybody. "

"You have a problem with it?" Negan laughed and his men also. "Maybe one of my huys should prove it. So Justin." He went to her.

"NO!" she screamed. Daryl attacked him. "Leave her alone!" He yelled, but in the second 2 Negan guys went to him and hit him in the stomach and face.

"Leave him," she jumped for Justin throat and wanted to bite him, but he pushed her away. "Leave him alone!"

"Enough," he shouted Negan and they let him go. "You know what I love which your heroic temperament. Your character is almost knights. But you're not a knight and this little whore is not a princess from the castle. So you have a choice and you too little Eny. Daryl or Luccinda? "Negan pointed at her.

"Eny ..." he whispered.

"No, I have nothing against you, but no. Absolutely not! For goodness sake do not do that! "She cried. "Believe me I know what I saying!"

"That must have hurt Daryl," laughed Negan. "According to him so ugly that chooses rather Luccinda. So as you wish ... "he lifted the bat, but Daryl grabbed baseball bat . Afterwards he tamped back his men against the wall.

"Enough! Please!" she cried. "You'll kill him! Fine ... I'll do it. "They stopped hitting him.

She went to him and looked him into his eyes. "If you have an idea, do it now," she whispered in his ear and kissed his neck. Then she wiped the blood from his mouth. "You cannot do it with me. I cannot do it with anyone, "she whispered.

"Why? Are you virgin?" he asked.

"No, but it is quite possible that you get infected and I do not want this. I really do not want to hurt you. "

"You are sick? What you have?" He whispered. She did not answer him and stroked his hair. "Do not worry, I know how far I can go," she kissed him. "My touch will not infect you, even my kiss," he gently kissed his lips again. "But my blood is danger and my bite is the worst thing ever. But I will not do it. I will not hurt you… But, maybe we can do it. But it is too risky for you. I do not know if I can have sex with someone, but I will ask a doctor as soon as possible, "kissed his neck. "Think ... I giving you time. I know nothing. "she whispered in his ear.

"Do you think me so," kissing her neck and brushed her hair to the other side. In the light shadow, he seemed to be on the neck strange scar. Very strange scar like from teeth

"Think, anything is better than this!" She gently passed her lips from his throat to ear.

"Eny, there is no other change," gently kissed her on the lips.

"It's so cute!" Nagan laughed. They looked at him. "Whispers like the two lovebirds. I wonder what is about having talk. But we do not have all day! Come on!"

"Eny, there is no other choice!," he said seriously.

"Always is other choice! OK, let him punished me! Let him, kick me out from the cell to another side of fence."

"There are walkers!"

"They will not hurt me. Trust me!"she whispered and turned to Negan. "I will not sleep with him. I'm not anybody bitch! "She cried and wanted to go to Negan, but the men caught her. "Do not hurt her!" Daryl yelled.

"No, leave her," said Negan. "You know Eny, I like you really. You are strong, little but strong. But you have to understand that you no other choice anymore. You have to make a choice little Eny. Daryl? Or these three men and the rest of the guard.. "

She bowed her head. After a few seconds she shook with head. "Shit!"

"Come little Eny it is so easy. How many single men are in the guard? 6? Maybe 7 or more… come on you cannot be so bad in math!"

"OK, I made a choice. Your men and the rest of your guard!" She looked at Negan "They deserve it!"

"What?" Said Daryl. "It does not make sense! They will hurt you much more than me ... Eny, consider it again, those outside ... they will be certainly worse to you than me. "

"Daryl, you might think I'm lying about that I can talk to walker! Never mind… but trust me that I am not lying about the disease," she looked at Negan. "Maybe we can do it too. It would be my pleasure to infect you and all your men as well. But I never infect him!"

"You know that the doctor did blood tests and found nothing."

"Because he has no idea who I am! I am danger! Much more than your doctor can imagine! This sickness is deadly!" she told him. "But if you believe your doctor more than me… we can do it right here, right now! With pleasure I will watch how you after a while get symptoms. "

Negan looked at her a moment, considering whether or about telling the truth, then grinned. "You know what, I believe you this ... but it means that you are completely useless. Daryl, small change, strangle her " Negan ordered him.

I hope you enjoy it.

I am sorry for the grammar, but English is not my first language.


	3. Not typical walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eny is not typical girl, and she is really not typical walker :-)

" I believe you this ... but it means that you are completely useless. Daryl, small change, strangle her " Negan ordered him.

"What? No! "He yelled. "Absolutely no!"  
"Well, Daryl, it's simple. Down with her, "the men grabbed her and tamped down. Each one held her hand and pushed her to the ground. "Well, Daryl, it's easy, just grab her mouth ..."  
"Daryl, no, please do not do it ! Why are you doing it? Send me to the other side of fence, please! Give me a chance! "she yelled.  
"I will not kill her!" Daryl said.  
"Daryl, do not care about her. She will die today, but you can decide how ... did you see what we can do it. Can you imagine it. How cruel can be. Luccinda "He pointed at him with bat. "You have to choose you or Luccinda But I think everybody know what is better for her. What will hurt less. "  
"No!"

Negan, just picked up a bat. "Do not do it, please!"

"Please no!"  
"So kill her..."  
"Kill me, instead of her" he suggested.  
"Daryl?" Eny whispered. He want to die instead of her.

"It's so beautiful you want to die because of the woman that you know 20 minutes. This is really courageous and noble. But..maybe is not so noble, maybe is just stupid very stupid. It is the most stupid thing ever! So... no. I do not like silly decision. So Daryl you must do right decision. Nothing, "picked up the bat. "I am sorry for you Eny. I do not like killing women. But it is Daryl decision. Maybe it will hurt... little bit."

"No ... Eny ... you want me to ..." said Daryl.  
"No, please no," clutching her panic, but Daryl knew what is better for her.. He had tears in his eyes, but he knelt to her. "I'm sorry, but he gives more time ... just calm down. It will be good, "in the eyes had tears, but firmly grabbed her hands mouth and nose until she could not breathe. His cheeks tears flowed, but held her firmly. She looked into his eyes. She saw a tear, but he held her mouth. She ca not breath, she just wanted to breath.

. "It's all right Eny. I'm so sorry. It will be better for you. Just close your eyes and for a moment it's over ... " She started to shook with her head. She wanted to breath. She opened her mouth little bit. She can felt his skin. She bit him little bit, but she did not cut the skin.

"It is okay Eny."

She bit much stronger than before. She was sure, she cut his skin now. "NO!" she yelled.

"AH!" he screamed and released her. On hand he was wound from its teeth. She was breathing quickly, trying to catch her breath.  
"Next time we'll put gloves to you."Negan said quietly. "Do it again Daryl and now, hold her stronger."

In tears in his he leaned over. "I'm so sorry Eny, but it's better for you. Just trust me. Believe me I'll do it well and quickly. No more pain. Please believe me and forgive me. "  
She tried to calm down, she was breathing very fast, she started to counted to 10. She did her best to calm down. After a few second she did it. And then she realized he did his best for her. Those in the hall would have given time. Negan would beat a life out of her. Daryl did good decision for her. Suddenly she realized what she had done to him. She bite him. She infected him. If he does not find help in 48 hours he will change.

"No...Daryl, I'm so sorry, I did not mean ..." she cried. He put his hand over her mouth. She did nothing to defend herself.. He wanted to help her, and she infected him. Maybe she killed him. She knew what to expect what is his fate, and she perhaps deserved what he must be done. At least it is finish. Maybe it is better. All bad things what happened to her. All this world is over.

"Forgive me," he whispered. "It will be fine. It is over Eny just think of something pleasant. Just calm down and think about something good. Family, friend or anything good. "

The last time she looked into his eyes and closed them.  
"Enough," said Negan. "You do not do that. She can live. "Quickly put hand out from her mouth. She said nothing, she just tried to catch her breath.

"Great Daryl, well ... that's exactly what I wanted. Obedience. I like obedience ... and I know it and appreciate. So I can give you better gift. Do you like it. Another visit more pleasant visit more healthy one. "  
"What about some food? I really hungry, "he whispered. "A visit can be this one. Would that work? "  
"You know what ..." he grabbed him by the shoulder. "Yes, why not."

They left and she crawled to him. "Daryl I ... I'm sorry, do not even know how much, but I panicked. I just wanted to breathe ... "She grabbed his hand. "Please forgive me," she whispered, crying. "I never had done this. Never! No one, I swear so I'm not like this. "  
"It's OK. Just small bite ... not very bad. It is almost no bleeding Or? "He looked her in the eye. "What you had said before about your blood and bite ..."  
"It's true, I'm so sorry," she cried. "I was infected you. Forgive me please, "she started to cry like never before. She ca not breathing again. Just cried. "I just wanted to breathe ... I'm so sorry, please ..."  
"Well," he said after a few seconds when he tried to calm down.. "And with what had you infected me? So... no sex and no blood. What venereal disease transmissible by blood? Do you have HIV? "  
"I wish only that," she whispered. She wanted to tell true, but Dwight came with food. Bread, some meat and a cup of tea he put it on the ground and without any word left.

"So Eny what is your condition?"

"It is not easy to explain."  
"Try it!"

"OK... Daryl...I'm not the media, but do not go after me. For two years... more than two years. But when it started, they...caught me and bite me. But now.. they will not bite me again... because they felt... I am one of them. I am one of them since they had bitten me. Daryl ... I'm a walker, "she whispered, and began to cry even more.  
"What?" He asked. She brushed her hair from her neck and showed him the scar. He had looked at the scar on her neck. "These are the teeth ..."  
"The medicine is real, bitten me, but it came too late. Transformed me and even here you say I'm infected. I'm no media but I am a walker, "she cried.  
"That is not possible."  
"The scar is there. I have bitten you and you started with transformation, you wound turns black until tomorrow and until next midnight... if you will find no help... you will be like me. You will see... all the world in the shadow. I know it. It is terrible. No memory, no feeling just hunger. I know it... Oh my god! I am so sorry! The medicine is in D.C with army. They will come here in couple of day! But it is too late for you I'm so sorry ... "she cried so much that she cannot speak.  
He looked at the wound and then began to rage. "You're telling me you're ..." He took a cup and raised it as he was raising the cup, he splashed her with tea. She bowed her head. "Please no! I did not want. I just wanted to breathing! "Raising her hand in defense. "Please..."  
"You are... I try to tell me that I now speaking with ..."  
"The walker" she whispered. "Yes, you are. Please do not do it! I did not want! I could not breathe, I just wanted to get passed that hand! I am sorry! I am not a monster! "She cried.  
He did not hit her, but threw the cup into the wall. "That's nonsense. Must be ... you're crazy ! "She just cried and he looked at his hand injury.

From left his men passed out an hour and played music which is annoying, but at least he did not hear her crying. She constantly cried and he could not stand it.

"You really believe that you infected me? It's nonsense. "  
"Daryl ... so much I would like to see the whole thing was nonsense, but it is not. I am what I am. They had bitten me almost two years ago ... my people left me in the forest. I was there alone with gun and only one bullet, but one walker came and I killed him with my only bullet. And I gave it up. I died and rose, but then even after one day doctors found me a took to Stella Harding. Doctor what the medicine invented. They try to handle it and it is possible. They can save people after bite but sometims they can save the walkers like me. It is possible, but you must be very... fast. It is possible just for one the day and one night. 24 hours is maximum, after... the body is dead too. At the beginning walker breathing, heart beats weakly. But by 10 hours the chances greatly declined. I'm the only survivor of over 10 hours, in addition to active A, "she cried.  
"Active A?"  
"There are two types of virus A and B ... ... A it's worse. I have A, "she cried. "Now I activated your virus. But walkers cannot get infected you with virus A, but if you have the virus like everybody alls, they activated your virus. My active virus is the same as if you bitten by a walker. I'm so sorry. I do not bite people who do not want to kill me or hurt me. But what else could I do, you said it yourself, I have 50 kg and I just wanted to breath. I'm sorry. "  
"It is unbelievable ... no ... no. I do not believe you. So...I want you to finally silenced so cool. People do worse things like you did when they are scared to death. You had to do it. I'm not mad. It is OK. "he said seriously  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, and I still think that fools" he smiled and took the food. "Eat it and you do not cry. Really. It bothers me..."  
"Fine," she wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry."  
"All right," he whispered, and ate a piece.  
"Replacing meat for bread?" She asked. "I'm a vegetarian."  
"Walker and a vegetarian?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it. What do you thing about little Eny?
> 
> I am sorry for the grammar, but English is not my first language.


	4. Walker against walkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will enjoy my story I wanted something different. Why is walkers bite the end?? Maybe somebody can survive and talking about transformation.

"Ironic, huh?" She laughed through tears. "From the age of nine I have not eaten meat. Thus, not counting 23.08 2013 ... then I would ... That day... I was... one of them. "  
"You say it so convincingly that I almost believe it."  
"It ..."  
"Eny, stop. If I would trust you will have big trouble. If I trust you I would probably want to really strangle you, "he grinned. "Ts ... I am talking with walker."  
Quickly they finished eating and he tried to sleep. But he did not like the burning what he felt in hand. It was very strange feeling in his hand. She said nothing, just laid down and asleep.  
The morning was awakened by banging on the door. "Move it, move it," caught her. "Where are we going?"  
"You will see!"  
"Eny," wanted to go after her but could not. They just shut the door. "Damn ..." he noticed and stared to his hand. Wound was darker and burning like in fire. "That's impossible ..." If it is true what she said they have drug and army is coming.  
He sat down and tried to think about it. Can she say the true? No, she said she is walker! No, that is cannot be true, but why the hell is his hand burning like in fire. He knew what would happened if walkers bitten him. He will get a fever, but now he felt good. But it can change. No, she must be layer.

In a silence passed hours and he felt terrible, they felt fever. Suddenly Dwight came. "Move it. We are going to one trip."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Negan found your friends. Come on... I am sorry about them."  
They brought him out and he saw the fence with walkers. Somebody put the chains down, so they were free.  
"I am sorry about her, but it is should not be your fate too. But we have rules and she did not accept them. "  
"What?"  
"Your one night girlfriend. I am sorry."

He saw how they were leading the defending Eny.

"Negan gave her change, but she... still biting everybody "said Dwight.  
"Really? Also you, "he asked.  
"No, me not."  
They were smashed her to the fence and walkers went to her.

"NO!" he screamed. "ENY!" Saviors just opened the door and pushed her inside.

"ENY !" he shouted. "What the hell you are doing! Open the door!"  
"I'll be fine !" she cried to him. "Daryl, trust me! The end is close! Trust me! Only survive for a next few hours and they will finish it! But you must survive... Fuck... " the big walker came to her and she has no weapon. She looked around and took one sharp piece of metal. Something like sharp needle, maybe part of fence. "OK," she stared at walker. "Calm down... it is okay. I am going to finish it."

"NO! Eny!" He wanted to go there. Save her! She has no choice. She is alone and there is dozens of walkers. They will kill her. She does not deserve this. He must help her, but he is bound.

"You can do nothing for her. Come," Dwight pushed him down to the stairs, so he cannot saw what happened to Eny. "ENY!"

"Daryl ..." she heard her scream, but nothing else. He heard just walkes. He bowed his head and Dwight too. It is over.

"I am sorry about her... really. She was young and... very brave. But... you must be smarter than her. What had happened was her choice. You... must be... smarter. Come on." Dwight pushed him down.

In the car he saw Glenn and Michon. They went few hours, when finally they opened the car was dark. He saw Rick and Carl. Without weapons and on the kneel. That is not good, he totally forgot about his fever and pain in stomach. Negan started to talk and then he killed Abrahiam. Killed him with the same bat like he wanted to kill Eny. He was thinking about that little girl. How old she was? 25 or less? She did not deserve this. She was so young small little crazy vegetarian. She looks like a good person and she was brave. She did not deserved this kind of death. Negan gave the order to kill her. He left her alone with walkers... he left them tore her to the pieces. He was so angry, like never before. He just wanted to kill Negan. He jumped, but Dwight grabbed him. He thought Negan will kill him, but instead of then, he did something worse. He killed Glenn and he came to him, but somebody came to Negan with transmitter. "Negan... they want to speak with you. It is urgently."

"Really...I hope it's serious," he picks it up.  
"Negan... something happened ... that little girl ... she killed them. All of them. "  
"Who killed whom?"  
"That little one, little Eny ... she killed all the walkers."  
"Eny? Little Eny? She killed them? That is not possible. She, alone against them? How? There were at least 30 walkers... How she could do it? "he asked. "She had a gun?"  
"No. She just took a sharpened stick, what she found close the fence and went from one to another. They completely ignored her and she stabbed them in the head or in the eye and saying ... rest in peace. She said it to everyone. She just going through there and stabbed them. Then she went to the gate and asked that how much longer she must staid here. "  
"Is she there? ...Give her to me? "  
"Negan?" He heard a woman's voice from transmitter. Daryl just stared to transmitter. Eny?! How she could survive that?  
"Eny ... You really like a real hydra. Why is so difficult to kill you? How are you doing it? Tell me your secret.. " said Negan.  
"I told you that. I understand them and talking with them. Everyone wanted to leave this world. Trust me... They want only peace. I'm a medium I see their souls and I also see your soul ... And... I must tell this to you ... Your soul is dark... heart darker than you have... no one has . But your end is very close. I am medium... I saw it "  
"What do you mean?" Negan asked.  
"Give me Daryl, I want to talk to him."  
"What?"  
"I want to know if he's okay. Then I'll tell you. I want to talk to him. Please."  
"Well, as you wish just this why not" he went to him. "Your little friend wants you."  
"Eny?" He whispered to transmitter.  
"Thank God you are alive? Are you OK?"  
"It was better...but," he whispered. "I am alive but..."  
"Daryl .." Negan went back. "So...Have you heard him? He is alive... So..now, tell me what have you seen...if you have seen something "  
"Oh dear Negan... you have no idea what I can see. I'm a medium and I see them. These souls tell me what gone happen to you. The souls of those people, who have you killed with Lucinda. They are here and they are waiting for you ... those souls know your destiny and they told me. I know it. I know your future. I know it. They saw you... the walkers saw you like one of them. They saw your future and they told me. They saw your death! "  
"Really?!" He laughed. "That is awesome; your story is the best one ever!"  
"You will see... I know what will happen."  
"Me too... but we can talk in person. Justin can you be so good and bring our little medium to me quickly. " Negan switch of the transmitter and came to Daryl. "Maybe you should do something with you visage. Your little girlfriend is coming. Or... maybe nothing will help you. You look terrible." Negan laughed and went to Rick.

"Who is Eny?" Michon asked him as silence as possible.

"No idea..." he said. Who is she? Soldier, magic medium, walker or just crazy little girl or everything in one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it. What do you thing about my story?
> 
> I am sorry for the grammar, but English is not my first language.


	5. Army is coming

They opened the gate and introduced her in. She was waiting until one man brought her case. Finally, they brought her clothes and something much more valuable. She stared at her watch. Transmitter.

"I want to change my cloths."

"Here you go."

"I want privacy."

The man grinned.

"I want to go to the bathroom." she said. 

"All right," he acquiesced after a while and carried her down the hall. "You have 15 minutes."

"OK."

As soon as the door closed she ran away from the door. Open the watch and ejected small antenna. "Headquarters, here is Black, 23 Company 3rd Battalion anyone from the leadership, any member of the Phoenix ... Stone, please can you hear me. Anyone... Please, can you hear me. "

"I hear you clearly," said a female voice.

"Jen, please, I need your help! I am close to D.C. One gang kidnapped me. They are called the Saviors and they are much stronger than you think. "

"We know about them. Are you safe? "

"No. Absolutely no. But there are a lot of people like me. They have a lot of prisoners. "

"Where's Sweeney?"

"Dead," she whispered. "They killed him."

"Where are you now?"

"In one building, there is a lot of Saviors, but there are also a lot of prisoners. You cannot just blitz this off. But, they want to take me away somewhere, I go to their commanders. Negan wants to see me."

"Good have your watch with you. Turn locator on. We'll come get you. We are in D.C. "

 

Under the Washington Monuments standing tanks, the city was dark, the electricity did not go, but fires burned everywhere. The soldiers built barricades of debris and tried to create in the security zone.

At the station stood trains, but this was not normal trains were on the roof of weapons and shields that soldiers could shoot from the top, the windows were barred, Locomotive had focused on the front bumper. He was covered in blood and brain matter. But the most intriguing was that each wagon was on the side written in red 23

The soldiers in dark uniforms stood before embarkation train. Their commanders stood at the front. Major Stone and Captain Jenifer Drew, they has just came from battle, they killed many walkers. This is more difficult than their training in Army specials forces. They were waiting for the Research Units, which monitor the condition of the city. Finally they arrived.

"Major Stone, Captain," saluted them young soldier. "Status Messages D.C. It is complete. We have photos and maps of occurrence and walkers "

"Good job, give them here," he pointed to the table. Soldiers gave maps and photographs in front of them.

"The capital city is in ruins," she whispered, and just stared at the map. "Empty. How many walkers killed the guard? "

"In the center more than 1,000," said a young corporal. "In the streets were two herd, each for 500 pieces."

"I expected more," said Stone. "It's better than I expected. Is there a problem with the wall? "

"No sir, we will finish with the basic wall until evening and tomorrow we can start from the outside."

"Okay, but be careful. While we had no victims, I would like to preserve this status. In the subway will be hundreds of walkers, "said Jen. "Any survivors?"

"Yes madam, but not a lot. Just a few people, but in the hospital were people, even doctors."

"Really good. Tell Dr. Harding to prepare operating rooms, "said Stone.

"I have already done it. But the people in hospital did a good job. Our medical team can start almost immediately. "

"Good news. Do you have anything new about Eny? " asked Stone.

"No, sir. But a lot of rescues people talking about the Saviors. It's probably more dangerous than we thought. "

"Do you know anything about them? Where are they?"

"I do not know, but the leader is some Negan."

"Another self-proclaimed leader," said Stone. "OK. No problem. He cannot be worse than in Ohio."

"But he still can be danger," said Jen.

"Sir, Eny is calling?!," a woman shouted from the radio. Jenifer run to her and took it. "Eny, I can hear you ..." She listened. ""Good have your watch with you. Turn locator on. We'll come get you. We are in D.C. "

She put of the radio. "The Saviors killed Sweeney."

"He was a good soldier and good man. Strong. Emily, you get a signal from the Eny s watch now?" asked Stone.

"Weak, but I know it focus," said the radio operator.

"Well, get ready to helicopters, infantry ground get prepared. If Negan want to see Eny, Eny will lead us to him, "he took the gun. "Emily, when she will move from the Saviors headquarters, please, gives the order to company 22. Go there and destroy them. Company 22 and major Adams know what to do. I'm going for Negan."

"I'm going for Eny," said Jen. "When we will attack she cannot be alone. I can handle it, I just come to them, close to Negan and I will protected Eny like I protected colonel in Florida. Negan has no idea who we are. "

"Well, you will protect Eny and I will deal with Negan. When we beat the Savior obtained without a fight the whole territory of their ruled. So maybe Saviors did our job. Thank you, Negan, I will maybe kill you faster than I want now. "

Jen smiled. "I agree, they must have great resources and without Negan ... will be ours. It's the same as always. Just is cut off the serpent's head and the gang falls apart. "

"That is true. OK. Everybody get ready. Jen go to helicopter and wait for instruction. I will go first. And remember, Negan is mine. Negan killed my soldier and kidnapped Eny . Negan is a dead man, "said Stone.

So what do you think? Reviews are welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Reviews are welcome.


	6. Video

After a while, the car brought a young woman dressed in black uniform with bird logo on the chest. It looked like army uniform she looked like a soldier and on the back she had sign the USA NEW.

"Hi Daryl," she smiled.

"Hey Eny," he whispered back.

"I see you put your clothes back." Said Negan.

"Your men were afraid that I put some curse if they do not do it. They was little bit surprise when a I killed more than 30 walkers just with single sharp needle ... They thought I am some medium or some witch. Maybe I know how to curse somebody. "

"And you know?"

"If I know... You would know it. Trust me. I already used it to. Trust me. If I was bad witch you're not here," she assured him.

Negan laughed. "I like you. Really. You are so unusual. And your dress or whatever is it as well. What is it on your chest? That is bird in fire? Some eagle on fire? "Asked Negan and review it.

"This is not an eagle ... it's a mythical bird burst into flames before his death but is born from the ashes. He cannot die, because before his death reborn when approaching death itself burst into flames and was born from the ashes. You know what is? Do you know it? "

"Phoenix?" Said Negan behind them Eny Just nodded. "From the ashes of the flame ignite even stronger than the original fire, and phoenix comes back stronger. As our nation, which is now on the knees will reborn. Our nation will reborn and rise up even stronger like a phoenix."

"Phoenix," whispered Daryl. "The army ..." Now when he saw her in uniform he started to trust her. Help is close, he believed every word what she said to him. "Eny " said Daryl, he tried to think how to asked it. "How it ended with Phoenix? When he stopped burning and found the peace? "

"Phoenix never ceases to burn, but quickly finds peace. He is the fire and the fire cannot hurt him. Daryl, trust me. Phoenix knows how to use a fire and find the peace. He knows it. He never stops burning but he can find the peace very quickly. It depends on him how much he wanted to burn himself. Maybe day, or less just hours" she looked at him. She looked to his eye "Or minutes."

"Thank you," he whispered. He understands. Help is here in a few hours and maybe even earlier. Minutes ? Help is coming.

"You understand what she said? You're really nice couple, "Negan laughed. "I'm probably a great matchmaker. You are a perfect couple, but If will solved the problem with a disease. Disease which our doctor could not finds. That was one of the reasons of your punishments. Laying and you also attacked my people. For this is punishment of death"

"If you believe that I was lying," she whispered. "Listen to me everybody. My name is Eny Black and what I'm wearing is a military uniform, I am soldier of the army of the new United States. My commanders send me to the front line. I came here to find a people. People who can survive this attacked. It was not a disease but an attack. All things what happened in lasts years was not mistake, God or wish not even Satan wish... it was horrible attacked. They send this virus to west countries... China and North Korea did this. They were created this virus and send it to us. They wanted to destroy us. Killed us, they wanted we killed each other. Eat each other. And we did it. Walkers are just infected people. First walkers were just infected people who died like walkers. Virus change more than 25% of population in first hour to walkers. Rest was just infected. China and North Korea did a good job. But they cannot win. We have medicine. Red Cross and Doctor Stela Harding found it. We have a medicine. I have it with me. It's in the bag! "She pointed to her backpack. "I can finish this hell. Negan, please, give me your permission to save your people. Everybody can be in safe until the sun rise. Today is the last day of your hell. They are coming. Army is coming. They will come in few hours and they finish this. The helicopters will come and with them the land infantry and company 23 and my commander Major Stone of Navy Seals. "

"Rick," whispered Daryl to him. "Whatever happens, survive it until they arrive."

"You believe her this? Army? Now? " He whispered back. Rick did not trust her Michon just shook her head.

"Yes I trust her. Definitely," said Daryl. " But is difficult to determine when she lying." He knew he was not the media, but walkers.

"So are you going to convince us... the Army our Army, American Army has sent as the vanguard some crazy medium?" Laughed Negan.

"No medium but walker . That story with the magic medium is just my fiction. I did it because I wanted to scare your people. And it worked but I'm not a medium I'm a walker, who survived the transformation. I have the vaccine I am vaccine, I walker who survived... "

He laughed. "I love your story! It is better than movies! You are really amazing! "

"In the backpack is a USB and my notebook. You can play it. There is one video. ," she said. "Just play it and give it out loud. You will see. "Negan stared at her. "Justin throws her backpack."

She found USB and inserted it into a notebook. She tried to stand like to make everyone a little saw and pay video was on.

There was trains with the new flag, army, maps of Florida and L.A. Destroyed but without walkers, hospital, doctors and vaccine.

They saw women with blond hair with vaccine in right hand with white doctor s uniform and flag of red croos behind her. "My name is doctor Harding. I find the medicine to Pandora virus or walker virus. So I have good news no more walkers."

The soldier with gun "It is not so easy, there is millions of walkers and I will kill them. My name is major Stone, company 23 New USA. "

The new flag American flag with phoenix on the left side.

They saw her. Eny she just sat on the small chair with flags of Red Cross and New USA behind her. The video camera must be in front of her.

"Can we start?" she asked.

"Sure." Said the camera guy but he was not on video.

"OK. Hello, I am Eny Black, and these are the New United States ... Phoenix at the USA flag is instead of eagle. Phoenix is a mythical bird, is no way how to kill, after death is reborn from the ashes. Better than just an eagle, "she took water. "I am not actor and I do not know what to tell to you now. You must have a lot of question. But I must finish this video because as I said you have a lot of questions and always the same. So ... yes, I am a walker and you can flee if you want, but you should consider this fact. I am a vegetarian since I have nine years old. I know that is great irony, "she laughed little bit to herself. "But you can run, but please do not attempt to stab me on the head with knife, bat, dagger,rake, or as a one terrified 15 old boy with nail file. How's he survived is a mystery to me. But I came to help you. These people with guns and black uniform are our army. They never gave it up and now, they came to save you and your people. They have a medicine and medicine is really effective trust me, I know. I had been proven to myself. But You may not know what happened, So I'll tell you ... attack. The worst attacked in history. It was not an accident, no God wish but an… damn attack, attack China and North Korea. Intervened US, Europe and even South America ... Asia and China were OK. No walker . There were OK. But they are no anymore. We attracted back. We used Hydrogen and Atomic bombs . There were working. Quickly… so no more China, North Korea and South Korea has now very big environmental trouble. No one can live there in 100 years. In China… who care. They started. So no more China and America and Europe is full of walkers. Only Australia is OK. They help. They are sending food, medicines, surgery equipments, weapons ... but it's not enough. Sometimes help Europe but they has enough own problems, and Brazil ... There is worse than in America. Can you imagine forest full of walkers? We started to clean USA from Florida and California, if you have family in this area and some contact let them know. Maybe you will have luck. But I am sorry but I think you will not. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In next chapter will be memories what Eny has for her fateful day. How walker see the world? How the doctors brought her life back?


	7. Video part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How the walker see the world???

"Why Florida ?" Asked Negan.

"Because it is easier to protect the border with Georgia than with Canada," Eny told him.

Negan just nod and watched the video.

"If you have family or friends there ... try to call them. The networks already working, so if you have a cell phone you can try it. Try it but only 911 will work. But try 911 and they will tell you what to do. Emergency system is working... not so good as we want but it working so call them. They will give you medicine and also if you are still in the forest, call them and the helicopter will arrive. They will give you medicines, food safety and the future. If you are in the center or hospital, ask on the emergency line, they can find lists of named family, but do not have too much hope. Just a few people survived and just 8 people survive the transformation. I have no idea why I survived. I did not ask for help. But if you have some family members with fresh bite or after transformation... you still have hope. Stela Harding would say... It is possible. What she would not say is...the chances are about 1 in 1000 maybe even less. The virus is first class. They are two types of A or B ... and A is much worse. I have an active virus also with the transformation, virus A this is the worst combination. It meant I am walker. I can infect people. If you have virus B, you have a better chance. You may not know how it works, when you get bitten, I like it equates to blood poisoning. If they infect you they are activating the virus. But I cannot infect you with my virus. If you have virus B and someone bite you… you will have virus B. Never A. Virus is like a blood group and bite like a poison. Stela would say that it's not accurate, but for few scientific biological terms I can screw. I would say it much worse, but perhaps there are children. "

"Eny, it is not about virus A and B," said the cameraman. "We are talking about medical care and rescue process."

"Fin. The treatment is good ... hell, you do not want to know this. Many ask me this…How is it to be a walker. It interested them even more than what is in the injections. Answer is simple nothing good. I know I was with a group and one walker bitten me to the shoulder, near to neck. Until I came into the camp, it was too late for anything. An amputation would kill me. It was too close to my neck. There was nothing what I could do and also the people in the camp did not know what to do. There was no way to help me. One man wanted to shoot me, but I did not want to die and he did not want to have my blood on his hands. So, they just left me in the woods with a gun and one bullet. They simple said Goodbye, and they walked away. It is really bad to be alone in the woods and the worse thing is to know that nothing will help you. I leaned against a tree and while I was thinking about life and death, I forgot to that I was still in the woods and one of walker wanted me to kill. I shot him. I shot him with my only bullet. Super. I gave it and during the middle of the night I probably fell asleep.

I have no idea how long I was sleeping, but I have a dream. I dreamed about the sea and surf. I love the sounds of the sea and the waves. I did not dream about family or friends. I saw sea it was… so real. It was strange because before I fell asleep I was thinking about my mom a lot. She died years ago of cancer. I was 9. "

Eny drank again from small glass with water. "I thought about the sea and the sunset. Last thing I remember is sea and beautiful waves and then that was strange. Dark and then I opened my eyes. But I saw no colors all the world around me was just like in the shadows. I could see the trees but not the branches. I went and nothing more. I did not feel my body, I had to hurt myself on the trees and bushes, but I did not feel anything. Absolutely nothing, I was nothing, I could not recognize the noises that I heard I know… There was the river, but I did not recognize the sounds of water. But there was a river. Last day I drank a water from the river so I died close to the river, but after awaking I did not recognize the river or water.

I did not know what I am, who I am. I could not think about it. I lost everything I did not know even my name. It was so strange. It's not like drug or alcohol intoxication ... well I do not know what would happened after all the drugs, but I was at one terrible trip after one party where I tried a lot of party pills and I did not know about myself, but this is different. You are not person anymore. No feelings, no memory nothing. You know nothing or whether. Is day or night, whether you're in the water or in the woods it is the same just a shadow. Your world is in the shadow. You felt nothing. Suddenly I heard a noises and I knew just one thing. I wanted to eat and then I saw someone. Somebody was close to me and came to me. I wanted to eat it. I could not think about it. I am vegetarian but I could stop it. I wanted to eat. I could not think about what is it or who is it. It is animal or human? No… for me it was food and I felt hunger. It is food… but it was human. But I did not know what is human because I did not even know what I am. I saw just a food and the sound attracted me. The movement attracted me ... I went slowly and suddenly the picture changed. I did not see the man. They had to push me to the ground and after a few moments I felt a burning in my neck. The burning was stronger and stronger and then I felt the terrible pain in my head. My brain was like in fire. Injection started to work. Medical care starts with the injection to hand, but I did not felt this one. Next injection is to the neck close the spinal cord as close to the brain as possible."

So what do you think?


	8. How to save the life ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is not easy to fix this, how to save the life, when you are dead? I know grammar is not 100 % but english is not my first language, but I always do my best, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to describe the medical care, maybe it was too much but 23 hours like walker have to be really bad for health. Rewies are welcome :-)

Next injection is to the neck close the spinal cord as close to the brain as possible."

"I felt fire in my head but I still saw the world in shadow and… I have no idea what happened. I do not know how they took me to the hospital. My memories are very chaotic… sounds, smells, light and dark and pain. Stella told me that I probably felt pain of necrotic skin. This is dead skin I had more than 25 % of all skin. It is worse than burn. Necrotic skin is very painfully. But worse is when you do not know what will happen next and even worse is when the doctors see the hope what you cannot see and they started with surgeries but without any anesthesia because you are lying and you are officially dead. You are just lying and it hurt. I felt the knife and fresh cuts…and it hurts. When you are lying on the table and somebody cutting you chest and arms it is very scared. I did my best to think about it. But I had no idea where I am or who I am, but sometimes it was better. When the virus dying your brain started working and you started to thinking. I remember how I thought about my situation. How big is the chance that I am in the hospital and the word which I heard was the doctor, what is the chance that somebody took me out of the woods? If I am in the woods and someone cutting my chest ... It is not a doctor. They are wild animals ... or worse they're not beasts, but walkers. I remembered the bite and what I considered to be death what if it was just a dream and I am still alive. What if I am alive and walkers eat me alive? I wanted to cry but I could not and pain is intensifies more and more. But after a while I welcomed the pain, because when I felt it, it was clearer. I perceive myself more and more, and although I had no idea how long was the surgeries but it was a long time and walkers could not eat me so long. Then I have big mix of darkness and voices, sounds, consciousness and unconsciousness ... it took 10 days. 10 days my brain struggled with infected amygdala and I remember the electric shock that passed across my head. I saw the flash before my eyes ... it is turn off. Electric shock turn off sick amygdala. 10 days, but today they are doing it immediately. But I was first one who tried this procedure and survived. It was Stella s idea. She is great best doctor ever. She found the medicine and save my life. She was the first one who I saw. After the big shock I started to think. Amygdala is the oldest part of the brain. It controls the primitive systems. Memories, thoughts and reasoning is off but senses a little work. But neocortex is … offline," she smiled little bit. "But it is like awaking suddenly you are back. In a moments the dark is gone like somebody turn on the light and your brain is free. Amygdala and virus are gone. It's like a flash, and after a while I know what I am. I am human and those sounds which I have just sounded like a call for dinner suddenly felt differently. I know they were the voices, they were people and I did not want to eat. I knew my name and I knew that hurts the whole body is in pain. Suddenly I felt my body. But it hurts more and more, but I was happy because I knew that I was alive. However, the pain intensifies and after a while I wanted to die. Virus and amygdala helped me overcome the pain of surgery without anesthesia when doctors tried to remove dead tissue sections. In my case it was part of liver, and skin and ovaries. Kidneys they were rescued. First body probably discarding these parts of bodies what does not necessarily need to live. But the pain is terrible and I wanted to die. Death is better than this pain. Sorry I need one," she took one cigarette. "Where we stooped?"

"You wanted to die," said cameraman.

"Thank you…So you're lying in bed and the pain intensifies increasingly, and I did not believe it can hurt more, but still is new level of pain. The doctors did not gave me Morphine because they thought I was still walker. But I knew that I opened my eyes. I saw the bright light I was lying in the bed. I saw two men. They were talking about the blood tests. I wanted to move with my hands, but I could not. Later Stella told me that I was tied. I wanted to talk, but I had a piece of gum in my mouth and could not speak or breathe. It was just small piece of gum it is not very scary, but when you have no idea where you are and you cannot move or scream and you feel pain everywhere where is it possible plus something extra ... that's pretty bad day, but it was worse. I turned head and next to me on another bed was walker. He tried to bite the man and he said. Without any change there is nothing what we can do and just... stabbed his head with an iron spike. Then they looked at me and said…" she took second cigarettes. "What about this one. They came to me with iron spike in hand. It was little bit funny because one of the jobs what has healthy amygdala is handle things with fear and fight for life. But human brain is good. Because also without amyghdala another part of my brain consider the facts and made decision. That is really a good time to panic. I started to panic and I wanted to scream and run. But I was tied up and I had gag mouth. One said. Abnormal aggression, amygdala is probably still active. Such a pity this is bad day. Then he put the spike to my forehead. I gave it up and stopped fight I closed my eyes and I felt the tears on my cheek I cried and that surprised them and cried ... Dr. Harding ."

Someone stroke my hair and I open my eyes I see the woman's face. Stella she looked at me and one man started to talk about aggression but Stella just looked at me and told… No, she does not want to kill you, that is not hungry it a fear… and she selected the gum thing from my mouth. I started coughing. I coughed up blood and she passed her hand over my face and she asked me. .. If I knew what happened. If I knew what is my name and she also told me… It is OK. I was in hospital and everything will be OK. She's a doctor and she will help me. But I have to say my name so I grunted Eny Black and started caught again. Suddenly the men started to talk to me. The one with the spike asked me if I want anything. I wanted just anything against the pain but I wanted nothing from him. I wanted that the spike disappeared and Stella asked me if I have pain. I nodded she gave me morphine. It helped but not enough. Pain took another three months. The worst was necrotic lesions on the skin Stella had to cut them, no depth but it hurt so terribly, the skin underneath was alive. The death and lack of oxygen ... killed a lot of cells. Not just skin cells, but also liver and…I have no idea what else but 15 % of my body organ has dead necrotic parts. This injures are terrible and almost everyone died. Just 8 people survived this. Just 8 people know how the walkers see the world. But it is possible. Walker breathing a little bit and also the heard is working. Walker has a very weak pulse. But just the first day of the transformation but amyghdala is still lives so the brain is still active But after the last heartbeat after one day and one night nothing can help. So… that is all, my great story. And now we are here. We are alive and this is Pheonix and I am the medical miracle, Stella said this. So I came to help you, but I am hairstyle but I did my best. I am working like army nurse. I am sorry if it still bleeding I will give you one free haircut. Sorry. Now I need to tell you something about the drugs that the soldiers want to give you. This is a drug can destroys A and B when they are inactive. So the walkers have not beaten you. So, we' ll give you a few injections and after the death you will be just dead and you will eat no one. But if walkers bite you... it's different. But it is gone be OK too. Just you will need much more injections. 3 injection per one weak for 2 years. But you will be healthy. And if you are walkers or your friend has this problem… the fun begins. Believe me I know what is it. Not good… I'm done, "she unhooked the microphone. Along the way, she went to the camera. "I hope Stella is right and it is over and welcome in the new United States BTW. My name is Eny Black walkers, soldier, army nurse and medical miracle and hairstyle. I'm the only survivor who survived more the 10 hours of transformation. Well ... They wrote me 23 hours, then my group heard a shot, but it was less. So Good luck and ... I know it sounds too well to be true. We have a medicine and it's over. And do not be scared if you have fresh wounds from walkers, it is not a problem, if there was no transformation active virus will be destroyed after treatment injections and if you turn into them ... I'll tell you later. I'll probably only one who will talk with you without fear. Because no one has ever seen to walker eat a friend. Walker will never bite me again. But that is small consolation. So good luck and see you. "

Video ended. Eny just closed the notebook.

"So, do you believe me? They did not go after me. I killed all the walkers alone! It is over! This nightmare is over! Negan just let me give them injections. No more walkers."

"Walker has bitten you?" Asked Dwight. "Show it"

"Shit, I have done this so many times that I feel already as a stripper," she took off her jacket and threw back her neck.

"Jesus," Dwight stepped back. Scar! Scar from teeth. "Scar! Oh my God! Talking walker or what... Oh my God!" 

"It looks like real" whispered Negan. "Really. Great story, I have to admit it."


	9. Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?

"If you think it's just a story ... Get that thing away, raise up my stomach," she whispered, pointing at bat. "Please allow me to give them the injections," she looked at Daryl, he looked like really sick person.

Suddenly they saw how the walker slowly was walking to them. It was a woman in old jacket and with black wound at her face. Eny smiled. "Phoenix is here," she looked at Daryl. "Phoenix came."

"What? Stop it, ordered Negan. One man took a knife and went to her. The woman, however, caught him by the arm and threw combat haste. She drew him and pointed the knife at his throat. "I'm not a walker ..."

"Let me go!" he tried to free himself, but she used a combat haste, pushed his nerve in the neck, and the man lost consciousness. "In an hour, he will wake up maybe. Hi Eny."

"Hi Jennifer," said Eny.

"Did they saw the video or you are completely useless?" Jennifer went to him and passed through a ragged jacket. He had the same uniform as Eny but Jennifer also has bulletproof vest. She cleaned some color from her face with hand.

"They saw, but do not believe it," Eny said.

"That was ... Well ... what happened here?" Jennifer stared at the kneeling people and bodies.

"Ohio," whispered Eny.

"Well, it is not our business. I am here because of you. So they know about your little problem?"

"Yes."

"So you, know she is a walker. Good you are so brave. Most of people want run away from you or kill you and some asshole so horny and dumb that they do not care, but they also run, when you bite them. Like you bought the guy who can singing the high notes now. "She went to Negan. " My name is Jennifer Drew and I am the pilot and captain of company commander 23 Phoenix mission to Washington. You are the boss, are not? "

"Yeah we can say it," said Negan. "I am Negan."

"So... nice to meet you." She offered him a hand. He did not accept it. "You are also one of them? Like Eny ?"

"If I was like them I would not waste time with masking ..."

"OK," Negan gave her hand. She smiled and cleaned white and dark color from her face. Then she looks to Rick and bodies. "So can I ask what the hell happened here, or I saw nothing?."

"Nothing important it was just a little misunderstanding."

"Of course ... Well, it happens," Jennifer went to Negan. "I think we should know a little bit. You look like a wise man, surely you know that Phoenix is not as common group is strong like you. We have no interest in fighting. There is just a small problem. Little Eny got into trouble. But it was her problem, not yours. She and my man made a mistake and it is her fault. I think we can normally agree, if you give me Eny, but do not worry I know what is polite, "unzipped his jacket pocket and pulled out a gold chain and a small fully magazine."This is just a small gift. I think we can make a good deal."

Negan took it. "Nice, but I think I leave Eny for a while. I think she already like us and also I know about someone who would be very upset if she would leave. One guy would really miss his little girlfriend. "

"Yes sure, but come on. Everyone has a price and it is always the option to make a deal and good agreement. What do you think, what would your man wanted for Eny? "

"It's not my man," said Negan. "But I'm a good-hearted."

"So if you are so good, you can give me offer. Do not be shy. What you want. You want weapons? Gold? Drugs? "

"Jen," whispered Eny.

"Shut up girl! Be glad I still take care about you! If you were not so stupid I would not have to do this?! I came here to save your ass so shout up or I will gag you! It is not the first time when I must came and save you! You should be happy and thank to your lucky star that I still wish to take about you. But maybe I change my mind. You're useless! "

"So why do you take care about her?" asked Negan.

"If her dear daddy was not my biggest sponsor in Army I would left her in the forest long time ago. Trust me. She is so silly. But I still feel respect to her dad. And I want to help her again and buy her. So tell her prize, if she's your prisoner, it is always possible ransom. Trust me I'll give you more than it is her real price."

"Captain you look like a smart woman and a strong captain," smiled Negan. "You know I like the strong types."

Jennifer smiled to him. "I also like strong men. Always make rational decisions. So surely you know that's probably I not alone, but my men are in the forest. Surely you know that dark forest hides many things. Many weapons and those men here that is not all your guys, but you've got me. It is in our interests to agree. Bout of us can have big profit from a deal. Give me Eny and I will send for stuff. "she pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Then we can talk about cooperation. When we be together nobody beat us. We liberated Florida and together with you we will have the whole world. Saviors and Phoenix together like one team one army. Nothing can stop us we have medicine and if we join forces the new world will be our world. That's a good plan is not. "

Negan stroked her hair. "I do not think so because you are not honest to me. Your men are in forest. OK it is possible, because you are not so stupid to go alone. But you I think you value her more then you have already told me."

"What price can has walker? I'll give you 50 machine guns AK 47 with bullets and three bars of gold and maybe some gold jewelry for your girlfriend or wife? I am sure the Beautiful jewelry will appreciate your wife. Well, tell her prize. Everyone has the price. "

"It has," touching her chin. "Maybe it could be agreed in exchange."

Jennifer smiled. "Yes, maybe. We will see. If you give me Eny, we will see what will happened. "

"You are very smart, Captain."

"Shit," Eny whispered and looked at Daryl. "Jen, you could also pay for him." She pointed to the Daryl. "I'll pay you."

"You know how much you already owe me? Shut up and leave it to adults! You are like a kid or worse than! "

"Fine," Eny started to thinking about it. Jennifer wants take her out from Negan and Stone will start the attack. Stone is in forest. But army can kill Daryl and also his friend. She has one idea but it was crazy. "Negan," Eny went up to him and pulled out the injection of the backpack. "Please hear me. This is the second drug. They are two, one which in my backpack in injection pen destroys viruses inactive. But this is different. You know what is it? There ... I said there are two types. What's in the bag and in that injection pen is for inactive virus, it will help but if they bite you, you need this one." She showed him one big injection. "Daryl need it, he was bite by walker in yesterday. You were there, you saw is. Please, let me help him. Otherwise Daryl dies and will kill everybody around. "

"Daryl," Rick whispered.

"That's good ..." said Daryl.

"If he was bitten, we must not waste time. Medicine works, Negan your man can be healthy. Everybody will be better without the virus. If you do not believe, try on them, "she pointed to the prisoners."Ask your doctor he must know our doctor Stella Harding, "said Jennifer."Your doctor needs to know her. She is the best in the industry. Certainly heard about her, she lectured in schools. "

"Please," Eny looked into his eyes. "Please, they did not hurt me. They ignored me just let me help him please. You can rule the whole world. I'm a drug and without me it will not work. I'm a drug and you have me, "she whispered in his ear."Let me save Daryl and let go of his friends. You have me. I see you're strong enough, the whole time I was looking for someone as strong as you. I know that my blood is valuable more than gold. Jennifer just bluffing, I'm not useless I am walking injection but I need someone strong enough to stand against the Phoenix. We can give medicine for services. From my blood you can made it, "she looked into his eyes and whispered in his ear."I am only hope of mankind, and you got me" Then she quickly bit his neck and jumped off.

"Ah," he grunted and picked up the bat.

"Do not move, do nothing! You're sick! Calm down, I have a med. Okay, and now it will on my way! "She lifted injection. "I will destroy it. Trust me I will destroy it, you can kill me after but it will not help you. It's the only one right now. Second is in Florida, and it's fucking far and it will not come in time. Your men in their genius broke the whole pack. Last one of 23 company. And if you think you can shot me in the head and take it, know that my virus shaking brain will work long enough, so I pushed the plunger and the needle comes out faster than a man with erectile dysfunction, "she went to the car and sat down on the hood." Let them go and Jenifer give them injections and you will live. Or you can amputate yourself your head. "Eny looked at Jennifer and then she a little pale. For the first time in years she saw a fear in captain's eyes. It was not the part of plan! This was a mistake! This will be bad.


	10. Deal

"You little bitch I smash head to him," he went to Daryl.

"Do it and you are a dead man!" She cried, and he stood with prepared bat. "I'm not joking!"

"Neither do I," she pushed the plunger and few drops fall down. "Hit him and you're dead ... both of us and trust me transformation is not good.. Did you see it? I'm not kidding. It hurts like somebody threw you into the fire and kept you in the flame three months. But you can died it is 1 to 1000 to survive this and I still walker BTW. And I can infected the people ... you can ask Daryl ... He has fever and black wound from my teeth. Sorry, but I did not have other change. "

"She has bit you?" Dwight asked him.

"Hey, many thanks," he said.

"I'm sorry, but you wanted a hit me by glass."

"You infected me!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry!"

"Never mind," he said, clenching his teeth.

"You have more injections them, this one right? You would not let him die, "said Negan.

"For slowdown is half enough. So first, I will give him and after I will give you. It sounded strange, is not it? "She looked at Jen. Jenifer just nodded.

"Dad , you think this is possible. They have the med? "asked Carl.

"I ... do not know," whispered Rick. He did not know what to think about Eny and Jen. "Eny ... the mission , Phoenix mission when have it started?"

"Two years ago," she said. "After the doc discover the drug. So Negan now we are just wasting time. Let them go, let them go and I'll give you an injection. "

"But what will Daryl?" asked Rick. "If we leave and you would give injection to him Daryl will die ..."

"Shit ... does anyone have an idea what to do with this? What? I'm a hairdresser, not a strategist ... "

"Oh my god," said Jen.

"I'll tell you how it is," Negan went to her. "Do not move." She holds up the injection.

"You will do that again ... or I will kill him and you do not want it and you also need med for him and you want Daryl alive, do not want? So you bite me ... that will cost you dear little one, but if you destroy it you have no idea what I'll do to you, "he pointed to her with the bat. "But they have ..." He pointed to the bodies. "So you give it to me now."

"If I'll do it we're all dead. Me, Jenifer and they as well. Come on just stick and no carrot. Be fair, offer something. "

He laughed. "You know what ... I like you. Yeah you are little calculating bitch, but you are wise and you have courage. I can appreciate it ... but, "he grabbed a spot on the neck.

"It starts burning, right?" Said Jenifer. "The virus is active ... see, you just prolong your treatment and especially to him, "she pointed to the Daryl. . "Please, we are people. This is destroying us, the all nation. You do not say anything! "She look to the people behind them. " You hoped and prayed for the drug for so a long time and now is few steps away and you do nothing?"

"Yeah all of us wants the med because no one is so stupid to live without the med and with active virus. Come on you want meds," said Eny "And why? Because he does not allow it to you? This hell can end today ... "

"Eny," said Jen. "Beware of Chicago ..."

She was recovered herself. "Even today you can be healthy. We have the med! "

Then they heard the strange noises something like the helicopter! In a few minutes they saw four army helicopters over their head . "Company 23." Then they saw more than 100 soldier whose run from forest . Negan and his men just stared but after a few seconds they raised their weapons.

"What the hell is this?" said Michon.

"Army," said Daryl. "Our army."

"I told they will arrive," Eny smiled. She know this men, it is her company and her officer. She smiled to Stone.

"This is the Phoenix mission, New United States. I am major Stone" said Stone. "Fold your weapons and nobody died."

Negan instructed his men raised their weapons. "Weapons!"

"They have a rocket launcher in the helicopters, so be careful," Jen cried.

"What now?" asked Dwight. " We cannot fall down 4 army helicopters!"

"It is not just army helicopters!" said one Negans men. He saw one helicopter with the emblem of the Red Cross. "Do not shoot, we're doctors!" They heard a woman's voice. Cross helicopter flew below. "We are doctors! We have a cure and support for all of you! "

"And I have her," Negan yelled and grabbed Jenifer hair and pulled her to him. "I have the commander of your mission Phoenix. Go away otherwise I will break her head! I'm not kidding! "

"Talkie, give it to me. I'll call to Stone. They cannot hears us through the helicopter! "

"Call him." She took it behind her belt. "Stone, here Jenifer, can you hear."

"I hear and I see you." It was less than 50 meters.

"Stone, go away and revoke the helicopters."

"Jennifer, your bike is black?"

"What?" whispered Negan.

"No it is red, get out!" She cried. "Code if I said it is... he would come. Well, the good gesture on our side... "Helicopters flew away, and the men went back to forest. "Now you can shown good will too. I came to help you and save your people, no more virus, "said Jenifer.

"We do not need your help," he pushed her to the ground. "Take her to the line," men took her and pushed her to Rick.

"Well you know what ... I think this is some crazy game ..."

Suddenly from the forest heard shooting but he saw nobody.

"They are not shooting for us," said Dwight. "So after whom?"

After a while there went walkers. "That's your mask too?" Dwight asked Jen.

"Well ... you see that the back has a hole in his chest ...I am good, but not so good," she said.

Men started fire and after a while walkers fell to the ground. "Where are your friends?" asked Negan.

"I do not know? I call them? "Said Eny. "So what about the injections? We showed good will and you can too. Well, we both know you're alive only because Stone saw that we are here. These people are professional unit Navy Seals. Your men can not stand against them.. Come on. Show good will. "

"Give me the med and I promise... I will not kill you," he said after a moment.

"It is not too much..."

"You're in no position to dictate."

"Neither you, if we die ... they are here in two minutes. It will not be the first time and the Stone will cut you in small pieces. They have a very decent arsenal guns and mortars. "

"Let me save your people. Give them an injection, " said Jen.

"Okay so we can vote. Who wants to kill us put hand up and who wants injections may leave hands down, "said Eny. No one responded. "Unanimously."

"Shut up," said Negan. "We have a problem ... there's your unit. So I can kill you because they will come. All right, give me my med and she can give them an injection. "

"OK but you will not kill me, will you? You will not break my skull? "

"If he does Stone will come and will kill you," said Jenifer.  
"OK, you want to give the med to somebody. OK you can start with them," he pointed at Rica.  
"Fine," she stood up and pulled a injection pen out of Eny s backpack. "Hand."  
"What is it?" Rick asked Jen.  
"This is the drug against Pandora virus or walker or zombie virus. Do not worry I am in National Guard. Trust me, "she looked him in the eye and took his hand. She gave him the shot and clean with alcohol. "OK."

"Thank you and for how long it... starts working?"

"The treatment lasts about a month. You need 20 shots and you will be healthy. OK, boy ... "she turned to Carl. "Hand."

"OK." He said. She came to Michon. "Hand."

"What is in this injection pen?"

"Med."

"No poison?"

"No but if you want died I can give you just air. Hand now! OK, your problem." Jen went to Daryl just puts her hand to his forehead. "Fever ... and really high ... He has just a few hours. Eny ... "  
"I'm sorry. Really!"

"So now, give me the med!" said Negan.

"Can I also have one?" asked Dwight. "It is OK?"

"Yes sure," Jen quickly gave him a shot.  
"Thank you."

"Eny give Negan the med, now!" said Jen.

"Okay ...but you will not kill me" Eny came to him "Here," she gave him an injection. "Thank you and Eny. Do not worry," he swung a bat. She avoid the hit to the head, but another blow hit her to the chest. She fell to the ground. "Stone! Stone help! "She cried to the watch. Then the soldier start shooting and some Negan s guys too, but not all. Dwight and some men threw weapons and fell to the ground. "Good choice," Jenifer appreciated.  
"SHIT!" soldier was stronger than Negan thought he picked up Eny and use her like a live shield. "Call him!"

"Stop it! Stone, stop!" She cried to watch. Shooting died down immediately .  
"Where are they?" asked Justin.  
"In the woods," said Negan. "Good camouflage."  
"Navy Seals," said Eny and gritted her teeth. "Please, it hurts. Let me go. Stone will come and kill you and your men... please. Let me go. He will kill you if you hurt me or Jenifer. "  
He pushed her to the ground. He seemed to be thinking. "Doctor," he snapped. "Give me the medicine."  
"Half?" He asked. "Everything! idiot! If half was enough , They would make smaller one. "  
"But ..." she whispered. "I'm sorry Daryl." He just nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So waht do you think??


	11. plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? What is Eny s plan? Reviews are welcome.

The doctor gave him an injection to the neck. Negan clenched his teeth, but remained standing.

"The side effects are burning, fever, light-headedness and changes in the skin," she said and looked at her watch. "But those will disappear within 15 minutes maximum 20."

"Put her to the line," Negan ordered and two men pushed her to Daryl. Jenifer slowly moved to her. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I think so... " Eny tried to calm down and looked to Daryl. "Daryl, can you be so good and do your best and... try not die in 20 minutes?" Eny whispered Daryl. He just stared at her. "What?"

"You will see."

"This is not good." Negan began to breathe rapidly. "I have a headache..."

"It has to stop transformation, what did you expect? Trip?" Snapped Eny. "Be a man! My chest hurting much more then you head! Trust me."

Jenifer unzipped her jacket and checked her. "Can you breathe?"

"Yes."

"Well, I do not think you have broken rib...But you must go to hospital."

"But it is OK?"

"I think so, I hope you do not have internal bleeding."

"Shit" Eny tried to clean dust from her skin, metal parts of bat broke her skin.

"Just let it be," said Jen and zipped her jacket. "You gone be all right, but you my friend... you are in serious trouble now."

"I know..." said Daryl and clenched his teeth. "How long?"

"From now... maybe... two or three hours or more, but maximum five..." said Jen. "I am Sorry."

" Me too," said Eny. "Can I..." she looked to his hand. "It is black... shit. Two hour."

"Shut up."

Negan grabbed his neck. "It burning... it is even worse."

"This is good. Meds kill the virus. This is good in 10 minutes it is over. Trust me, you will be ok." Said Jen and Eny just smiled.

"It goes faster, "said Eny.

"Yeah, but be careful, now... Dying snake is deadly snake, we need time" whispered Jen. "But you have true, it is faster. So... what now guys? Any question?" she asked Negans men.

"Yeah, do not be so shy. Come on... I am walker, and I think I am the first one talking walker what have you seen, have not?" Eny laugh.

"You are mad," said Daryl.

"No mad! I am dead," said Eny. "Officially."

"Eny," said Jen. "Shut up!"

"Why? Come on... Any question? You.." Eny smiled to Rick. "I do not know your name, but you must have some question? No? OK, but I have one. What is your name?"

"Rick."

"Well...Nice to meet you, Rick," Eny smiled. "My name is Eny Black..."

"Nice to meet you," he said after a while, he had no idea, why the hell she was laughing.

"No question, come on... Daryl? Any question."

"Just shut up."

"I am sorry... Speak," she whispered. "Trust me," she whispered inaudibly and looked him in the eye. "Just speak!"

"OK," said Daryl. "Well Eny ... I have question. After... transformation. What I will do to you. Do you think I will try to kill you?"

"No. Me not... In your eyes I will be one of your new... kin? Trust me, walker never kill walker. In this way they are better than people, are not? Man kill a man... but walker never kill walker, I am sorry but you can not even imagine how it is. I am dead and I saw my obituary. It is not easy, but answer to your question is no. You will want to kill all people except me. "

"Well ... it gone be the big change because now I want to kill you," Daryl said.

"I'm sorry, I did not want to hurt you. Really you are the first one, whose I bite and he did not want to hurt me. I did not want to kill you, at the first time I did break your skin. But I wanted to breath and what else? Maybe you should not put the hand to the walker s mouth. You should know it, should not? It is not rule number one? "Eny smiled. Daryl just stared at her. "OK, bad joke, I am sorry... I am crazy... I just talking and I do not thinking about it. I love talking and I love see... I love talking about see or talking on the beach. Come on, maybe I am walker, but I am not mad, do not look at me like that!"

Jen just looked to her watch and smiled. Good job Eny, everyone just look at her.

"Daryl... please... forgive me and try to calm down and think about something nice. Family, friends... whose you maybe will kill... sorry Rick, but you are really close."

Rick and Michone just stared to her. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah , but maybe I have something bad in my head," Eny pointed to the wound on her forehead. "Maybe is worse, or maybe the virus started to work again..."

"Maybe, so when you will want to kill me and eat me, can you so nice and tell me 10 minutes before you tried to bite, OK?" said Jen.

"OK, no problem, maybe I am walker but polite," Eny smiled. "I just kidding, I am OK. I hope so."

"You are mad," said Rick.

"Pandora virus almost kill me and infected my brain," she smiled. "So... yeah, maybe I am." She looked to Negan. No, she is not mad, she just played her game. She need time. She wanted to talk more, but Negan went to her.

"It is bad... it burning like in fire."

"Drink some water, it will help," said Jen. Negan nod and went to take bottle of water. "Eny ... if in the forest was not your army friend with soldier... I would cut you in small pieces. "

"But Stone IS in the forest! And he will kill you, if YOU hurt me or Eny," said Jenifer. "Well ... we can make a deal.. you have us and they have better weapons and superiority. I can die and you too. But we can make a deal. No one has to die. Enough blood for today, " she pointed to the bodies " and enough tears, "she pointed to Meggy "Please, enough for today. Stone will kill your men and you if you hurt me. But we can make a deal, you have men and I have med. We can make a deal. Let me go and we can meet another day another time, without Eny silly decision and blood and helicopter."

"OK," said Negan. "You can go and take this shits with you," Negan pointed to Rick. "And tell your friend... we can make a deal tomorrow, but no weapons and no helicopters."

"OK, Eny..."

"No, she will stay and Daryl as well!"

"It is..."

"Take it," said Eny. "Jen, take it."

"Fine, but do not do anything stupid."

"I will be fine," Eny whispered.

"OK. Come on, wake up and someone help her," Jen pointed to Meggy. "But if you will kill her..."

"I will give you back her in one piece. Maybe..." said Negan.

"OK. Come on. Wake up" Everyone slowly got up and Rick went to Meggy. "We must go."

"Glenn"

"We must, come ..." Jenifer led them away. "Jenifer," she said to Rick.

"Rick ..." quickly went into the forest. Among the trees were around 100 soldiers. "Hey Stone?"

"What the hell happened there?" he asked.

"No idea, it is Eny s game right now," she went to him and he gave her a gun. "We can kill them."

"Yes but he can used her like a live shield again," said Stone.

"And if you kill just Negan?"

"Too risky Eny is too close, we can wait and when they will move we can try something, but not now. Negan would kill Eny, if we attacked him!" said Stone.

"Maybe I can go back?"

"Absolutely not!" said Stone. "Can somebody take these civilians out from the forest?"

"I ll do it," said one soldier. "Hey, my name is colonel Peterson and I ll take you to the helicopters, they are not far away and they will take you to the hospital."

"But..." said Rick.

"Just go," said Jen. "There is an ambulance and helicopters with the best doc what we have. You have lucky, she is the best. Stella Harding, doc from video."

Rick did not move. "You are... our army, or..."

"Well we are not an insurances company," said Stone. "Go!"

"Rick we liberated you and your people and this women, really need help, so trust us, we did not liberate you to kill you. We want to help you, can you imagine how much Eny risking now? Trust me," said Jen. "We try to save your friend. We will do our best to save Daryl and Eny, but you cannot help. We are army. Just go!"

Rick Just nodded. "OK... thank you..."

"It is our job." said Jen. Carl went to Rick. "Dad do you trust them?"

"Meggy need help and if they have a doc... and if they want to kill us, they would did it. "


	12. Negan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eny gets her revenge.

She turned to Daryl. "Are you afraid of death?"

"No," he said.

"Me neither. I'm more afraid of that pain. I would not want to relive again. Transformation and treatment is worse than death. Death was cool. "

"How is it?" Dwight asked her. "Death?"

"It is quietly. You're cool with what's coming. I gave it up, everything my fight for my life was over. Death is like sleep, nothing is worrying you anymore. You are not afraid that you will be hungry and not even if you will survive. No afraid. .If you think you are losing your life, nothing is more valuable than life. Even if is something more valuable for you, your family... you can do anything anymore for them so death is peace, totally peace, "she glanced at her watch. "One minute."

"What's going on?" asked Daryl.

"You will see... Fuck . You Negan, what is your really name? „She asked. "They just call you Negan, but what's your real name?"

He did not answer, but he breathed. "It's getting worse ..."

The doctor looked at his eyes and his neck was dark. "That's not right."

"That's it, that's the virus," she said. "But can I help him if I can?"

"Let her go," he growled. She went to him. "You're probably very sick now. I believe it ... I know it a little. But it is the virus ... it is less pain than then your hit. "

"Do you have anything to help me?"

"Yes, in the backpack," she went and pulled out injection pen. "This is against the transformation. But you know what, "she looked at her watch, the time was over. She went to him, and Negan had to kneel on his knees, his people looking at each other. "Shit, that's even worse than I expected."

"I believe you. But this is not the med," she said. "This is virus... there is not med dear Negan... In this injection was no med Negan. There were around billion virus cells. A sample from the walkers brain. You're changing bastard" she kicked his face, and he fell to the ground. Negan began to suffocate and could not speak. "Nothing will help you, virus infected your spinal cord and brain... you will go at the world like me ... in the shadow. I'm the winner and you're dead! " Negan eyes was changed , there were no life in his eyes. Walker´s eyes. "Okay, change command!" She lifted his bat. "I'm commanding now! You have no reason to fight, "she stepped over to him." My people will help you ... just lay down. "

"You ..." Justin wanted to shoot, but the Dwight shot him in his head and went to Eny. "Is it..."

"Yeah, is it over. Just lay down! Fold your weapons! Now!" she said, looking at Negan, who was crawling like a walker to Dwight. "Be careful. And you lay down! Today no one is dying, I'm not like him." She pointed to Dwight with bat. " We are not like you. We are doctors and soldiers we will help you and we can forget for today. You have my word. Stella would never hurt the patient. She will take care of you. But Stone will kill you. If I will not come back, Stone will kill you. It is easy. Lay down."  
"Okay," Dwight put down the gun. "Lay down, everybody! Lay down!"  
"Stone, come here," she whispered in his watch. "Is is OK." Eny let go of the bat. "You should kill it," she said to Dwight, pointing at his knife to Negan. "Daryl ..." she went to him.  
"That was ... really good," he said. The soldiers came out of the forest and walked toward him with their weapons. "Eny it was... amazing, really. I did not expect it. I really believed there was a drug in that injection. "  
"That was my plan I knew he would not give the med to you so I gave a poison to him. If the virus infected the spinal cord you have just few minutes. But if they just bite you it take a lot of time from blood to spinal cord. But from spinal cord to brain is very quickly. Still it was risky to tell him, but I had to," she smiled and prepared the injection pen . "Daryl, hand," she picked a pen.  
He handed it to her. "Why do you give it to him?" asked a man behind them. "He's infected."  
"That's why I did it. He needs it "  
"So I will not change?" Daryl asked.  
"Yeah but you do not die as well," she smiled. "You're going to live Daryl. It is gone be OK. I've just extended your treatment from a month to two years. But you'll be fine. Within an hour the fever will begin to fall. "  
"But you said ..." Daryl was in shock.  
"Yeah I know what I said. It was plan. Crazy, but it was very useful plan. A lot of thing was just my fiction. What was in big injection no med but poison. I'm a magic medium, and I'm just a cured walker," she smiled, but after she kneeled to Daryl. "He deserved this fate. He killed my friend and your as well. It was your friends? This dead guys was your friends?"

Daryl just nod.

"I am sorry. Really. But it is over. Finally your suffer is over Daryl, but I have a job my suffer will never end. I am walker and I am so tired" than she put her head on his shoulder. "I need rest. Do you mind?"  
"I am cool," he whispered. He saw the soldiers coming to him and gradually taking people away. But they were not aggressive. "Can I ask you something? If Stone asked ... I did not hurt you. Will you do it for me? It will look like very bad in papers. Walker bite a civil. So can you say it was no me some other walker bite you. It is OK for you? "  
"Sure," he stammered. "I am not a rat."  
"Thank you and, by the way, it was nice to meet you. You are fine, "she smiled at him.

"You too," he said. "You are crazy but you are good."

"I think I am the best walker ever!" she smiled to him.

"That is true," he laugh little bit. She was crazy but in good way. She is young and she is making a joke from her really bad situation. She is infected and she must be very scared from what had happen to her. But make a joke is better than crying.  
"Good Eny?" The man in the uniform asked.  
"Yeah. I am fine. Tired but fine, it is nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you in one piece, Eny" he handed her hand and helped her to stand up. "Daryl this is Major Stone. He is my commander and he is a leader 23 s company and mission Phoenix as well."  
"Nice to meet you commander Stone," Daryl said after a few seconds. Stone look strict but not danger.  
"Yeah nice to meet you Daryl and you must go to hospital and you to Eny . So Daryl you can go with Eny, You probably do not belong to them. You belong to the first group, said Stone.  
"Yes, are they all right?"  
"They're with Dr. Harding. So, yes, in the best way they can be. What about you? "  
"It was worse," he stood up slowly. "I can handle it," he refused his help.  
"Can I check your hand?" He stared at his hand. "It was dark, you have just one hour, without injection. High fever, but it is gone be OK in half hour. Who did it?"  
"One walker in his headquarter " Daryl said.  
"Really? Jenifer said that was Eny?"  
"It was some game," Daryl said.  
"Game? Have you made an agreed?"  
"No, but ... because I was bound I had nothing better than trust her so ... I played with her. Do you have water here?"  
"In the helicopter."  
"I'll take him to the hospital, you probably do not want to go with them. Let's go, I need a doctor too. " said Eny.  
"I saw it, I'm surprised you're standing. Captain? " said Stone.  
"I go with her," Jenifer went with them. They walked along the road, and she alternately supported them. "I've been telling you no crap. Going to him was the biggest crap what you could do at the moment. "

"I know! But he had to pay for it! "  
"You had infected him. It was not enough? "  
"You hit me with a bat," she said.  
"He also killed two of my friends so I'm on board," Daryl said.  
"He could kill you ..." Jen said seriously. "Next time no reverence and more safety." On the road were helicopters and a rescue team . "Hello Stela."  
"Eny," she hugged her quickly.  
"We have an infection," Eny whispered.  
"I can see it, fine antibiotics, and ..." She put a probe on his hand. "Active B."  
"Is that better or worse one?" Daryl asked.  
"Better, Molly, two units of medicine and even antibiotics, and ... this will need to be covered, and Eny if it's true what's in the transmitter ..."  
"I'm going to X ray," she said. "But with stab lungs, I would not breathe normally."  
"You're going to hospital in D.C. Simonne is there and take him with you ..." Stella said. "You need X ray, antibiotics and food. How do you feel?"

"It was better," said Daryl. "Have you got a water?"  
"Sure," she took the bottle water out from box and threw one. He quickly drank. "Thank you."

"Welcome. Jimy, will you take us to D.C?" asked Eny.  
One pilot nods. "Come."  
The helicopter rose. "Are you better?" She looked at his hand. "Soon, should it retreat?"  
"My head is hurting less," Daryl whispered.  
"The fever is already falling down. It will pass through the morning. So the virus will be active for a long time, but symptoms will recede quickly. You just have to be careful. "  
"What can happen? "  
"If you die, you will change."  
"And if there will be no med anymore?"  
"Nothing, the transformation of life is impossible, then within a month, you would be threatening theoretically, but then med just killing the rest of the virus."  
"And you're going to change if you die? "  
"I do not know," she said. "Only 8 people have survived and can talk about it. None of them have died yet. "

"What you will do with the Saviors?"

"We have our methods how to fix this."

"What?"

"You will see..." she looked from the windows, she saw army helicopters with bombs, they flight to Saviors headquarter. In one minutes they saw big fire.

"What?" asked Daryl.

"It is OK now," said Eny. "How do you feel in helicopter? Have you ever been in helicopter before?"

"Nope."

"So it is not so bad day," she smiled. "Helicopters are cool and flight with talking walkers is something what you can talk to your grandchild one day."

"You are med," he said.  
The helicopter landed at the train station. There was a train with the phoenix flag. "Let's go quickly, take him to the hospital. I have to fly north. They need us there. " said pilot.  
"Okay ... thank you," she quickly led him across the platform and from there to the vehicles. "Hello," she showed the card. "HOSPITAL. Fast we have infection. "  
"But you said I am OK now" Daryl said in the car.  
"Yes, but they're going very slowly," she said, leaning over her seat. The entire city looked like a combat zone. There were soldiers with weapons, he saw some cavils but just a small groups without weapons. "Eny, that's for you," the soldier handed it to the radio. "General ... here is Black."  
"Stone told me about your trips. Are you OK?"  
"It was better but also worse."  
"We need you in the north. The train leaves in an hour. "  
"I can not, I have to go to the X ray. Jim must do it himself. But he can handle it. He's got a full 15th company. "  
"Anything serious?"

"I hope not, but for today's I am off. I am so tired," she leaned back in her seat and tossed off her jacket, where a very bruised bruise sprang up. "Bastard ... I should seriously add to this."  
"But Eny, I do not believe you're so acquisitive," the driver smiled.  
"Shut up and drive," she whispered, closing her eyes. Eny, however, urgently appealed to the hospital. "We need all the hands, otherwise we count the dead. Hall C, fast ... "cried the man in the white uniform with small red cross. . "Eny prepare yourself. Hurry ."  
"Wait, Daryl, find 11 A, I think there should be your people. If they are not there, we will find them tomorrow, but you have to stay at 11 A. I will come for you."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I am nurse I am going to help doctors with surgeries. Do not worry. I will find you, but stay at 11 A. It is OK."

She ran with man with Red Cross and one soldier came to him. "Come with me. I will take you to the doctor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think??


End file.
